yugiohocxfandomcom-20200216-history
Bridget Tziktli
}}'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#f08080; color:#ffffff;" | Description |- | Name: | Bridget Tziktli |- | Japanese: | Burijetto |- | Kanji: |ブリジット |- | Alternate Names: |Bridge |- | Appears in: |Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, Typhoon, White Out |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#f08080; color:#ffffff;" | Personal |- | Occupation: | Makeup Artist |- | Previous Affiliations: | Dark Signer |- | Gender: | Female |- | Deck: | Bubble Gum |} Bridget Tziktil, known as Burijetto in the Japanese version, was Kira's college friend who had dreams of becoming a makeup artist for movies and famous people. She use to be a big fan of Misty Tredwell. She was a member of the Dark Signers with the Scorpion Dark Mark, but was later brought back to life after Goodwin's defeat. Bridget is an obsessive bubble gum chewer and is often seen chewing some everywhere she goes. Design Bridget has dark magenta hair with two thick strands hanging on the side and the rest curled in the back. She has a pink choker with a white pearl hanging in the center and big hoop earrings with tiny white pearls at the bottom. As a Dark Signer, she wore a very short black with pink tank top with loose shoulder straps with a see-through silk underneath. Towards the bottom of her tank top, her stomach is exposed, showing a lightning-like tattoo and two straps strapped to the white belt of her pants. Her pants is notiably short and has high black boots with some pink markings along the side. Her choker's pearl is black and her gloves are solid black with openings toward the lower half of the arm. Biography 'College Life' Bridget and Kira were close friends since college. Most people considered them a strange friendship because it was a makeup student and a very young engineer student. Bridget was Kira's college roommate and often made herself look busy and popular compared to Kira, who usually stayed in the dorm studying and making cards for Meredith. In reality though, Bridget is a practically considered a loner because not many people could stand being around for more than an hour or two, with the exception of her boyfriend, Nolan, and the way she dressed always gave off a bad first impression. Before graduation, she discovered she is not eligible to graduate due to her slacking off from her paperwork and the number of times she ditched class to be with Nolan or attend parties in the area. She then began to have extreme hatred toward Kira as graduation day was approaching. Eventually, Bridget lost contact with Kira and ended up dropping out of college in the end. 'Prior to Anime' Before she became a Dark Signer, she lived with Nolan in his crappy apartment complex. She couldn't go back to her family because she left to become a makeup artist instead of a surgeon like her dad. She had no idea that Nolan was planning on burning down the whole entire complex because of his personal problems. Unfortunately, despite that he had managed to remove everyone from the apartment for a short period of time, he was unaware that Bridget was still inside. Once realizing that the building was on fire, she tried to evacuate as fast as she could, but she somehow got caught in the fire and it started to burn her. Panicking, while trying to put herself out, she ran out the door and right through the balcony railing, causing her to fall at least 6 or 7 ft down. Bridget was immediately taken to a nearby hospital while Nolan had to literally run to the hospital. Once the ambulance arrived, the doctors say there's a very low chance she'll be able to survive after being burned and then falling off the balcony and suggested to take her off the oxygen tank and let her slowly pass away. Right when she was about to die, she was chosen by the Earthbound Immortals to be become a Dark Signer to get revenge on Kira, whom she thought had ruined her life. The doctors were shocked by her recovery from the burns and injuries and claimed they needed to run tests on her before they could release her. Bridget was in no mood to wait and commanded they get out of her way. When they threatened to call security, Nolan had just appeared. Bridget then said if she defeats him in a Duel, she leaves, and if he defeats her, she'll stay as long as they need her to. However, Nolan was not a very skilled Duelist and was narrow to defeat after two turns. The doctors then tried calling security to secure her, but Bridget had just drawn Earthbound Immortal Sira Sira and activated it, absorbing everyone in the hospital except for Nolan and the doctors. Bridget made her escape just as Sira Sira was about to attack the hospital, which killed Nolan and everyone else in the room and destroyed a third of the hospital building. (In the dub, Nolan and everyone else in the room were absorbed with Sira Sira as it was disappearing.) 'Dark Signers' Bridget was hiding in a dark alley between two buildings, watching and waiting to hear about Kira. She was thought to have been seen by Kira as she made her way back to her apartment, but managed to hide herself in the shadows. Bridget appeared again when Kira was leaving her apartment, leaning against the entrance door. Kira recognized her and tried talking to her, but Bridget said "I didn't come here to catch up, Kira, I came here to get revenge!". Instead of letting Kira speak or explain herself, she reveals herself as a Dark Signer and says, "Get ready to suffer!" Bridget transformed into her Dark Signer regalia and begins the Shadow Duel, causing the Scorpian geoglyph to form in front of the building. Once Kira activated her Vampire X Dragon, Bridget was surprised to see Kira was a Signer. Quickly after Bridget explained why she was avenging, she summons her Earthbound Immortal Sira Sira, sacrificing every resident in and around Kira's apartment building, including Pryce. Right when she was about to inflict a direct attack toward Kira, a wave of water splashed her, negating her attack. As it appears, when she summoned Earthbound Immortal Sira Sira, it didn't sacrifice Pryce and now, her powers activated and the whole building was starting to fill with water, just like the hospital incident. Seeing this, the Duel is canceled and she somehow disappeared behind a lamppost nearby where she left the note for Kira. After Yusei's Shadow Duel against Roman, she was with the other Dark Signers as they stood before the Signers. Bridget pops her bubblegum bubble before departing. She purposely left a trail of bubble gum wrappers as she made her way to the tower. As soon as Kira arrived, she popped her bubble gum to get her attention as she raised her up on a platform above water. After explaining what the game play was 'World Racing Grand Prix' 'Ark Cradle' Category:G3 (5D's) Category:Dark Signers